


Of forgetfulness and horrid weather

by soborico



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Kakashi is a hipster, Kakashi is smooth, M/M, Yamato is smitten, the barista ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soborico/pseuds/soborico
Summary: For the tumblr prompt: "You walked here in a blizzard to get your hot chocolate but you forgot your wallet at home, here, let me buy your drink for you."





	Of forgetfulness and horrid weather

Fate hated Yamato.

That was a well-known fact (by him, primarily), further verified by a blizzard, that he could swear had not started until he stepped out of the house.

His destination was a favored coffeehouse, bracketed between foreign restaurants and cute clothes shops, down his relatively small street. He had always loved the quaint little establishment and often looked forward to popping in again.

Right now though, he regretted knowing the place even existed. What’s more, under _no circumstances_ will he offer to go get Sai a coffee _ever again._

He had initially offered it to the college student out of a strong sense of pity, because at about the same time last year, it was Yamato who pulled all-nighters in order to sort out assignments and read up on his courses.

Every single memory of such experiences had been brought back to the surface as he caught sight of the art student in the morning. Yamato wished someone had been there when _he_ had looked like a dead man walking after too many extra hours awake. So, out of the goodness of his heart, he offered to redress poor Sai’s situation with a hot energizer.

As if life would make it that simple. (‘There’s no more coffee left? – No worries, I’ll do a quick run to the shop – No, it’s no bother!’)

Of course, while hurrying to prove himself the perfect roommate, he had completely ignored the fact that the Ice Age had come back around. A valiant friend that he was, he pushed on through the wind, undeterred.

Regret began to plague his mind about ten steps later.

His face felt as if it was continuously slashed by little blades of pure coldness. No matter how hard he tried to look ahead, instead of at his feet, the blizzard always managed to squeeze stray snowflakes trough his eyelashes, practically _blinding_ him. All he could do was bow his head until his chin touched his chest, and keep walking. His hands were terribly numb and he could feel his whole body become icy.

Yamato could barely remember what heat felt like.

Then, he arrived at his journey’s end.

Heavenly warmth enveloped him like a loving mother, slowly spreading feeling back into his muscles. His chest bubbled up with pure, unadulterated joy, and as the sweet taste of _life_ touched his tongue, he almost began to weep.

He took just a moment to bask in the blissful release of endorphins at his defrosting fingers and glanced around the coffeehouse. It was practically deserted except for a man tapping away at his laptop in a corner. He looked like he belonged in this type of setting. His face was serious, but not grave, and something about his gaze made Yamato view him as a book-ish type of person.

Yamato drifted towards the counter. “Hi. A hot chocolate for me, and-“

Oh.

_Oh god._

No – there’s _no way_ he forgot his wallet at home. It’s absolutely impossible, he thought as he frantically patted and dug through his pockets.

He distinctly remembers having taken it with him! (Except, he’s not quite sure if that’s a memory of a different day or not)

“Damn it!” he whispered harshly in a mix of desperation and anger. He had gone through that barbarous weather for nothing! And now he’ll have to do it again, without even a ‘thank you’ at the end of it all, because he’s a fucking idiot!

While Yamato was mentally berating himself, he forgot that his order was still going through. In a matter of seconds, he was presented with an inviting cup of hot chocolate that he had no choice but to refuse.

How could he do that, though? It was already made, so it’ll go to waste – the costs probably being retracted from the employee’s paycheck. Yamato felt wretched even thinking about it. He would never dare to come back here after something like that.

And when he’ll get back to the apartment, Sai’s disappointed face will actually be the death of him.

“Uh- sorry--you see…”

As Yamato was appallingly trying to stammer out an explanation, he didn’t notice the man in the corner standing up and heading his way.

“Here, let me pay for that,” he drawled openly, placing some money on the counter.

Yamato turned, mouth agape, and watched the stranger intently. Locks of grey hair were softly slumped over his forehead. Yamato’s gaze faltered when he noticed the man’s left eye - it was marred by a long-running scar that dipped low, over his cheekbone.

Yamato outright strangled the need to take a closer look at it.

As if sensing his inner confliction, the stranger turned to give him a crooked smile, partly masked by his green scarf. Yamato did not gasp. (He might have done)

He guessed the man must be used to such sudden pauses in a person's natural expression when they looked his way by how easily he responded with that nonchalant gaze and gorgeous smile. His soft lips, slightly pursing into a thin line that curved upwards made Yamato want to kiss and nip at them endlessly.

It was the man’s voice that finally snapped him out of his reverie.

“This blizzard doesn’t seem to be letting up any time soon. If you want, you can sit with me – I was just getting trough some reports, but I can put them off for now. The name’s Kakashi, by the way.”

The low rumble of his voice reverberated through Yamato’s brain and in a second of bewilderment, he turned towards the barista to see if she had heard the same thing as him. Her amused gaze turned on him and she nudged insistently at the steaming cup so that he would take it.

If Yamato was blushing while practically running towards Kakashi’s table, the man in question made no comment. He only acknowledged it by subtly tilting his head and offering Yamato a wink.

Sai’s disappointed face did not seem like such a catastrophe anymore. To make up for it, Yamato will promise to get him a coffee any time he wants.


End file.
